Dance of Light & Shadow
by Ancient Shadow Dragon-Wolf
Summary: There are two bands. One consists of Ryou, Marik, Malik, and Bakura. The second one consists of Atem, Yugi, Seto, and Jonouchi. There is a mischief maker that is trying to cause uprisings and break-ups in the two bands. Will they stay together? Or will the plot of our little mischief maker prevail? (Yami/Hikari pairings & Puppyshipping)


**A/N: This is a new idea that Spirit gave to me when we were talking one morning. It should be interesting, and the pairings are Yami/Hikari as well as Puppyshipping. So the usual shipping wise. **

**Disclaimer: I nor Spirit do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

**Dance of Light & Shadow **

**CHAPTER ONE: BEHIND THE CURTAINS **

In the band, Ryou plays the keyboard, Bakura plays the drums, Marik plays the guitar, and Malik plays the base. These three were all a part of the band that is well known in Japan. They had just now finished up a gig. It hadn't been all that long. They were relaxing in their room. It was a large one where they kept their equipment when they were done as well as….other things.

"Phew, that was longer than the last one." Marik said as he sat in a chair and took a sip from his bottle of Cola.

"Yeah, but at least you don't have to run from as many fan girls." Bakura muttered with a shudder.

"Or the fan boys." Malik commented with a smirk.

"I think the girls are worse." Ryou interjected with what he thought about it.

"They're all the same. No matter what gender they are." Marik said. "It's good to know we have so many fans. It means we're that popular."

"True." Bakura said as he drank some water.

"Don't we have another one in a couple of days?" The psychotic blonde asked.

"Yeah, we do." Marik replied. "What about it?"

"That leaves us with a little time for some fun of our own." Malik suggested with a smirk.

Marik smirked back. He had a pretty good idea what he was talking about.

"What are you two talking about this time?" Bakura asked with a sigh.

"Come now, Bakura. Let's have a little fun before our next concert." Malik suggested.

"Really?" Bakura asked with a brow raised.

Ryou wasn't quite sure about this. He knew he would probably be pulled into it whether he liked it or not.

"We should probably go shower though. It has been a long day." The white haired teen suggested.

"Perhaps, but that's the perfect place you know. It's a good thing you suggested that Ryou." Bakura said with a fiendish smirk crossing his lips.

"W-What? I didn't mean-" Ryou tried to protest, but was cut off by Bakura raising a hand to silence him.

"Enough. Calm yourself, Yadonushi." Bakura ordered sternly.

Bakura only called Ryou this when they were alone or alone with the other members of their band.

Ryou nodded. He knew what the thief meant. He sighed, but he didn't mean that. He glared at Bakura who just laughed at him.

The two Ishtars went to where they could take a nice hot shower. They would wait for the other two to get there.

"Come on, the others are waiting for us." Bakura said as he rose to his feet.

"A-Alright.." Ryou said, annoyed he didn't have a choice about this.

He also rose to his feet. He put his drink in the fridge that the others had put theirs until later. He then followed his other half to where the two blondes were.

The two stripped themselves. They then got into the shower where the blondes were. Ryou was still a bit nervous about this. He wondered why he had been brought into this sort of thing by Bakura. He sometimes wondered if Bakura was more trouble than he already has been.

"Come on, Ryou, enjoy yourself or I will make you. And you don't want that to happen." The thief silently warned his lighter half.

Ryou whimpered upon hearing this. He tried to find a way to escape from the three. There didn't seem to be any. The hot spray made the area humid. Steam rose up to shroud most of the amount of space they had which was a pretty good amount with four people in one shower. Let's just say it's a big bathroom. There was pretty much whatever any of them needed for that purpose and darker purposes in there.

"Are we going to do more than just stand around and let the water get us hot but not bothered at all?" Bakura asked dryly.

"I had no idea you could be that way." Ryou muttered dryly.

"What was that?" Bakura snarled at his hikari.

"N-Nothing." Ryou stuttered in response.

The two Ishtars merely smirked at what was happening. The two had an idea of what they would do with the thief and the creampuff.

"Good, that's what I thought." Bakura muttered with a smirk crossing over his lips.

The thief moved forward to trip Ryou. Ryou cried out at the suddenness, and had a feeling he knew why his darker half had done that. He glared at Bakura in hatred. He sometimes did hate the thief, but not to the point he would leave him.

Bakura pinned Ryou to the ground when the boy had 'fallen'. He made sure that Ryou wouldn't move. He used shadow to bind Ryou there as well. That way he wouldn't have to hold him down himself. The three would going to have fun. They deserved it for all of the work they have been doing.

"Marik…" Malik said.

Marik looked over to his other half. He rose a brow, wondering what he wanted this time. It wasn't like there wasn't much to think with where they were at the moment.

"What?" Marik asked, looking down at seeing the penetrating stare of his darker half boring into his own.

"You know what." Malik replied as he pounced on the younger blonde.

"HEY! What the hell was that for?!" Marik shouted as he was tackled to the ground.

Malik chuckled darkly. "Just to make sure that you're still on board with our plans for the day while we're in here. I don't want you to be backing out on our relaxation…. And we plan to relax in oh so many ways."

Marik glared. "You know I wasn't and I didn't plan on doing anything like that. You know I want this as much as you do."

"Or more than we do." Malik teased.

"Perhaps…" Marik mused. "Though why do I need to be pinned down?"

Malik scowled at him. He didn't feel like answering that question. "Enough talk. Just enjoy yourself, hikari."

"Fine.." Marik replied with a glare.

Malik smirked at Marik's reaction. He leaned down, his Item had the blade unsheathed.

"Bakura, let's switch. I want the kitten more than I want my own light." The assassin suggested to the thief.

"Alright.." Bakura replied with no complaint about it.

Malik stalked over to where Ryou was pinned. He used the Rod to cut into the chest. The water would most likely get into the wounds which would make it hurt more than it usually did. His blade cut in various places. He enjoyed hearing Ryou's whimpers with each stab he made. He continued this for a while until he had made his mark upon Ryou. His mark was of the phoenix which was common marks of the Ishtar line ot make on what is theirs.

"Now, my kitten, it's time to play." The psychotic blonde said with a smirk.

"W-What? No… D-Don't hurt me again.." Ryou managed to whimper out from all of the pain that was coursing through him from the stabs made on his chest.

"I'm afraid that can't be granted at the moment. The only thing I can assure you is that there will be so…much…more pain coming for you." Malik murmured as his fingers pressed hard against the open wounds.

Ryou cried out from the sheer agony of what the blonde was doing to him. He just wanted this all to stop. Though he knew it wouldn't. He was clinging to false hopes, but he didn't care. He looked up at Malik.

"P-Please stop.." The white haired teen pleaded, but knew it wouldn't be heard.

Malik ignored Ryou's pleas. He didn't care nor did he even hear them. He kind of just tunes out when his victims don't ike what he's doing. He always loved seeing the blood that poured from the wounds. He loved hearing the screams from his victims as well as whatever sounds they made from what he did to them.

"Ryou, you know you cannot defy me for this long… You will have to give in at some point, and when you do then I shall be there to take you once again like I am about to do right now." Malik said as more of a promise than a threat to the teen beneath him.

"W-What are you talking about?" Ryou asked.

"You don't need to know that." Malik replied as he rubbed his thick hardened cock against Ryou's inner thigh.

Ryou tensed for a moment at the feeling of Malik's erection against that part of him. He whimpered, afraid of what might happen.

Malik thrust hard and deep into Ryou with one swift movement. This caused the white haired teen to cry out in pain. The sound only encouraged him. He pumped in and out, letting nothing be held back with his force. He used every ounce of his strength with how he slammed into Ryou.

He continued this for quite some time, until he finally came inside of him. His orgasm went long and hard. He filled Ryou up in more ways than one. Malik didn't even look over at what had been happening to his hikari all the while he had been having his way with the creampuff.

The two were panting hard. Malik caught his breath after a few moments as did Ryou. The two met gazes. Malik's was dark and crazed while Ryou's was scared and uncertain. The two stared long and hard. Malik thought that he had been able to make his point. Though now, Ryou didn't just belong to Bakura anymore. The white haired boy was now Malik's as well to do with as he pleased.

Bakura stared down at Marik. A devious smirk played about his lips. He knew he could do what he wanted with Malik's lighter half. The two have had experience with the other from time to time.

Marik looked up with a defiant glare. He was not one to back down easily. Even the mighty Bakura would have problem keeping the tomb keeper down since it was hard to find a good way to torment him when the blonde had been through hell already more than once. The thief thought over what way would be best.

"Are you going to just stand there? Or are you actually going to do something?" Marik taunted as he was getting bored with waiting for what was supposed to happen.

"In due time, Marik." Bakura said, twirling a knife in one hand absently.

"I can't wait all day you know." The blonde muttered dryly.

"You will if you keep that up." Bakura warned.

Marik merely glared at him. He wasn't the most patient person, and he didn't like how Bakura was all that much. He was used to the thief anyways with how much they have worked together.

Bakura then used the knife to put it against Marik's chest. He let it linger for a moment until he began stabbing at various places.

"I might as well mark you now instead of later." The thief murmured as he did his work.

Marik flinched at what Bakura was doing to him. He bit his lip hard to suppress the sounds that wanted to come from his throat.

Bakura narrowed his eyes at seeing Marik's reaction. He had hoped he would get more out of the blonde than just a simple flinch. He continued with his work. He enjoyed seeing the blood run down the skin. He loved to hear his victims screams, but was a little disappointed in knowing he would not get that satisfaction from him. He kept on for a little while until he finished his mark. He licked the blade of the blood.

"Mmmm, you taste good… You look good with blood dripping down your chest." Bakura muttered darkly.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." Marik muttered dryly.

"What was that Ishtar?" Bakura asked.

"You heard me, thief. Tell me if I should be grateful for your words or not." Marik taunted in response.

"I'm not sure myself whether you're worth the trouble for me to explain it or not. Have you grown so dense as to not know what is plainly spoken to you?" Bakura mocked with a smirk crossing his lips.

"No…. And you'd do best not to threaten me…" Marik warned.

"Or what? You'll throw rocks or something at me?" Bakura asked as he bent down to lap up the blood from Marik's chest.

"They're more than just rocks!" Marik exclaimed with a pout.

Bakura chuckled at this. Amusement flashed in his eyes as well as mischief. "How about you and me gang up on the creampuff?"

"Really? A three-way?" Marik asked with a blonde brow raised.

"More than just three." Bakura replied vaguely.

Marik smirked. "I'm in."

"Good, now, let me show you what a thief can do to a tomb keeper."

**A/N: And that, is where it shall be left off at. I hope this was good. It was fun. Until the next chapter, Ja Ne…**


End file.
